


Resolution

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Things change afterwards, not entirely though. Angsty team based double drabble.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of Season 2
> 
> For the primeval100 Trust challenge but went over by double. Originally posted in 2008.

They bury Stephen's remains and life carries on.   
  
Connor jokes a little less, Abby smiles aren't so wide. Nick is professional, Lester mildly confused by that, but just as wry and unforgiving on their reports. Jenny's fashion choices are more muted, a tad more practical, though she still wears heels. Caroline works away from them in the offices, but Jenny sometimes slips and mentions her protégé.  
  
The memorial wall is plastered with pictures and cards, written down memories placed against the faces there. Leek's is absent, but his name is one of two that plague them. The other, Helen Cutter, is permanently on display on the noticeboard – the ARC's version of most wanted.  
  
Nick doesn't flinch when he walks past like they expect him to. He looks upon his former wife coldly, a calculated study not of the picture but his memories. The rest of them don't say a thing about this change in him, because it's not unreasonable given the circumstances. They don't understand the background to his situation, all they know is this world of theirs wasn't meant to be. In the back of their minds they trust him, trust that somehow he will make it right again.


End file.
